Rightfully His
by Mrs-Axl-Rose
Summary: Season 7- Spike NEVER tried to rape Buffy. The First Evil doesn't exist. Spike DID leave and got his soul and the chip is gone. Wood and Buffy start dating and Spike is not happy. He is determined to break them up and get her back. Full summary inside.


**Rightfully His.**

**A/N **Hey! This is the first time I have ever done a Spuffy fic. I have been a Spuffy fan for a LONG time. So please review and be nice :)

**Full Summary**- Set in Season 7- Spike NEVER tried to rape Buffy. The First Evil doesn't exist. Spike DID leave and got his soul and the chip is _gone_. Him and Buffy are in good terms but he is still deeply in love with her. Buffy and Spike have been broken up for almost a year, Buffy beets Robyn Wood and they start dating. Spike finds out and is **NOT** happy about someone else with '**his**' girl and is determined to break them up and in the process get what he thinks is rightfully his, Buffy.

**Chapter 1- His Girl**

Wood smiled at Buffy as he walked her to her front door, tonight was their first official date and it went great. He took her to the most fanciest restaurant in Sunnydale and they went out for ice-cream afterwards then had a walk in the park afterwards. He had asked her out a few nights before and she happily accepted. Buffy smiled back at him,"Thanks for tonight. It was great, best fun I've had in forever."Buffy said as she turned to him.

"It was great. I'd love to take you out again,Buffy."Wood told her and he gave her another charming smile. She was beautiful, green eyes that sparkled and long blonde hair that shined in the moonlight. _How is a girl like this still single?_

Buffy felt happy and she hadn't been that way in a long time. She felt normal again, a normal girl going out for a date with a guy on a Friday night. She had met Wood a few weeks ago at the grocery store when she accidentally bumped her trolley into his while looking for Dawn's favourite chocolate bar. She had repeatedly apologised and he told her it was his fault. They had chatted and joked for a good 20 minutes and he asked for her number so he could call her in a while. She agreed and walked out that store with a bright smile.

"I would like that too."She said. He was sweet,charming and funny. She enjoyed spending time with him and he seemed really interested in her,"So can a call you in a few days to arrange another great date with you,Buffy?"He asked her,his hand coming up to stroke her cheek. Buffy nodded and allowed him to capture her lips with his. T

he kiss was sweet and Buffy found it nice, but she couldn't help but imagine that it was someone else's lips she was kissing. Someone who was a little taller, smelt like cigarettes and leather, who kissed her like it was the end of the world. Someone who would tangle their fingers in her hair and pulled her flush against him,all while whispering sweet nothings to her.

_Shoo! Bad thoughts,Buffy. BAD! _

They pulled away a few moments later and he kissed her cheek,"Goodnight,Buffy."He whispered in her ear,"Night."Buffy replied and let him kiss her cheek before he walked away and drove off.

Buffy sighed and unlocked her front door and stepped in, she shrugged off her jacked and threw it carelessly onto the sofa arm. She was pissed off at herself, everytime she and Wood kissed she always wished it was Spike. She wished instead of having gentle kisses she wished Spike had her up against a wall and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. But she wanted a normal life, and Wood was her escape for that.

Outside behind his usual tree a pissed of and jealous Spike was standing there, smoking. He had witnessed the whole scene with Buffy and Wood and he did not like it. Seeing Buffy kiss another man, seeing another man's hands on her made him want to break every bone in his body. They had only been over for about a month, and he went off and got his soul back for her. They were getting closer, Buffy was telling him how proud of him she was and days later she was kissing another man!

Spike growled and threw his cigarette to the ground,stomping on it with the sole of his boot,grinding it into the dirt. He didn't have a chip any more, he could go over to this guys house and beat him to a pulp. But he would wait, he was going to show Buffy that another man could not make her feel the way he did. That no one could love her like he could, he was the only man for her.

"She's mine!" Spike whispered,leaning against the large tree,"How dare the ponce? I've left my mark on her over and over and she still doesn't realise that she belongs with me." Spike closed his eyes and imagined all the times she ached for his touch, a cocky smirk on his face. Buffy under him,begging him to touch her. Buffy kissing him,pulling at his hair and demanding that he never stop kissing her. Spike nuzzling at her neck sucking on her pulse point, living her until he toes curled and her eyes rolled to the back of her her. He ached for her warm body to cover his cool one. He needed her as much as she needed him. His fingers itched to caress her long blonde hair. He looked at her house once more and walked to home slowly.

**Flashback **

_Spike watched proudly,leaning against the side of a crypt, as Buffy staked her 9th vampire of the night, smiling in satisfaction as it turned to dust at her feet. He stalked toward her, but she still didn't see him as she was too busy putting her stake back in her pocket. He was surprised she hadn't sensed him yet and he quickly wrapped his arms around her slim waist,pulling her back to him. Buffy gasped and tried to move but when his lips kissed her cheek she noticed it was him,"Hey,kitten."Spike purred into her ear and she stopped struggling against him,letting him nuzzle her long neck._

"_Spike,i have to get home to Dawn. Let me go." She whispered but he made a sound of protest from his favourite spot on her neck,"She's got the witch with her,she'll be fine,luv." Spike promised as he turned her around to face him. He hadn't seen her in days and wanted her badly. Buffy bit her lip and felt a hot feeling flow over body. Spike smirked at her and kissed her roughly, pulling her into his crypt without breaking the kiss._

_He slammed the door shut and pressed her up against it, pulling the her jacket from her body and throwing it on the ground,"Spike...please"Buffy whimpered and shoved his duster off his shoulders and ripped his short off, her fingers trailing themselves down his muscled chest. Buffy moaned loudly and let him pin her arms above her head,entwining their fingers,"No-one else can make you feel this good,kitten."he whispered into her ear,his knee spreading her legs and Buffy almost screamed as she moved against it. He chuckled as he saw her silently chant his name_

_He kissed her again,biting on her lower lip,"I've missed you,pet."Spike mumbled against her lips,moving when she started on his belt and they fell to the floor. He ripped off her top,kissing the tops of her breasts and worked his way downward,kissing her skin on the way. Buffy gasped and tangled her fingers in his bleached curls,"Only you,Spike." She whispered, but he heard it._

**End Flashback**

Spike chuckled at the memory as he entered his crypt, he was sure they had done it on every piece of furniture except his bed. He missed her so much,but she'll be his soon. The idiot she was with now would bore her. The idiot was not the man she needed,his girl needed a monster in her man.

_**Review please?**_


End file.
